Suprise With Death and Love
by FirstLady8892
Summary: Tina just won a incredibly difficult duel. but now she has to deal with the consquences. and those consquences can be summed in one name. Bellatrix.


**Surprise with Death and Love**

Tina looked up at the one person she had always hated. But when she looked up at the woman looming over her the hatred had melted away, and was left with nothing but compassion.

The woman in front of her had always been described as a beauty when she was younger and before she went to Azkaban. Many people had said she had lost her beauty and sanity in Azkaban. But Tina found that these were lies, the woman in front of her was beautiful and sure she was a little off her rocker, but so was Dumbledore.

Tina looked at her closer, her heavy eyelids and long black hair, she was beautiful. Tina use to hate her she had claimed so many lives The Notorious Sirius Black, The Metamorphis Nymphora Tonks Lupin, The Werewolf Remus Lupin. But she also was responsible for the insanity of The Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. Bellatrix had also left 2 children parents-less with her actions. Tina thought as her mind wandered towards Neville and little Teddy Lupin, and of course she left Harry godfather-less.

She thought about the deaths that Bellatrix Lestrange had caused over so many years. But when she looked at the broken woman who seemed to have lost everything with one Avada Kedavra; she couldn't help feel anything but sorrow. Tina had been dueling with Rodolphus, Bellatrix's husband. It was a hard duel for Tina one of the hardest she had ever participated in, and then she caught Rodolphus off guard while throwing him backwards by sending the one curse Tina wasn't very pleased to use. Tina had won the duel, and committed her first act of murder.

Bellatrix was sitting with her husband's head in her lap; she had tears running out from under the heavy eyelids. Bellatrix looked up at Tina, who slowly stepped backwards thinking that Bellatrix would want revenge. But the look in Bellatrix's eyes wasn't revenge, it was love, compassion, sadness and for some odd reason joy. Tina looked at Bellatrix questionly; she watched the Death Eater slowly stand up and look at Tina. The look that she had on her face was lust.

Bellatrix stood up and walked over to Tina, "Thank You, he has always been tying me down. I never loved him as a husband but more like a brother. You have set me free to love who I want to love. And for some odd reason the one person I want the most is standing right in front of me." Tina who was so confused looked around hoping to see some man like Snape nearby. But Tina quickly realized that they were the only ones around.

When Tina looked back at Bellatrix, she was standing inches away from her. Tina's eyes widened all of a sudden, thinking what Bellatrix might do and hoping that she was wrong. "Bellatrix I'm sorry about…"

Tina's rest of her sentence was quieted because at that moment Bellatrix launched herself onto Tina for a kiss. Instantly Tina felt explosions in her mind, tingles down her spine. She had kissed many boys before from Draco Malfoy to Neville Longbottom. But never a kiss like this, Tina had never been kissed like this before. She instantly decided she didn't care who this woman was, what they've done, but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman.

Tina was seeing fireworks going off in her mind; red, blue, and yellow. All of sudden there was a green firework and only one; then Bellatrix stopped kissing. Tina opened her eyes since they had been closed, and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

Bellatrix was lying at her feet dead, Tina looked around and saw Neville Longbottom with his wand raised and a look of triumph. Neville looked at Tina oddly and walked off. She fell to her knees and cried over Bellatrix's dead body. Grief swept over her and she instantly decided her life was over. The one thing that she had always wanted was love. And now that she finally found it and it was taken away from her before she could enjoy it, it was just too cruel for her to handle.

Tina kissed Bellatrix on the forehead and got up she walked over where the battle was happening, Avada Kedavras were flying everywhere. Tina watched for a moment and made up her mind. She saw a green jet fly towards Harry Potter, with Bellatrix and her love in mind. Tina stepped in front of Harry, getting the jet of light straight in the chest.

When Tina reopened her eyes she saw a bright light, after a couple of minutes blinking. She was able to see Bellatrix was standing over her with a smile. Tina stood up, took Bellatrix's hand and walked off into the afterlife full of happiness.


End file.
